


Keeping Warm and Other Activities

by MsAnimeManga4ever



Series: Sherlocked [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAnimeManga4ever/pseuds/MsAnimeManga4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's freezing outside but John promised Mike he'd meet him for drinks.</p>
<p>“If he’s this late then he’s not trying hard enough and therefore not worth your time.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm and Other Activities

John hugged himself as he shivered in the cold.

“Meet me in the park he said. It’ll be fun he said. I’ll be there in a minute he said,” John grumbled.

                An hour before Mike had called him out of the blue. He had sounded so enthusiastic over the phone that John couldn’t help but agree to meet him for a drink. But now John was stuck sitting in the cold, and Mike was thirty minutes late. To make matters worse, John had been running late himself; and in his haste he forgot to bring his jacket. Still John sat there, Mike’s text saying he was on his way keeping him there.

The doctor was excepting the fact that he was going to die of hypothermia, when he sensed what felt like a coat drape over his shoulders. His nostrils were filled with a familiar scent as warmth settled around him. John looked up.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?”

“Mycroft sent me a text saying he saw you sitting here-looking rather cold-on his camera feed. Now why don’t we go home?” John sighed.

“I can’t. I have to wait for Mike. He wanted to go out for drinks.”

“If he’s this late then he’s not trying hard enough and therefore not worth your time.”

“But-”

“I will not let my boyfriend sit out here and catch his death.” Sherlock smiled softly.” “What do you say we go home, make some tea, get the fire going, and snuggle up in front of it?”

John smiled and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Sounds wonderful.”

                And so Sherlock took John in his arms, and together they went home, where a much anticipated night awaited them. 


End file.
